


Fall Into Unseen Darkness

by hanakoanime



Series: Forgotten By Death [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is lost, and it tears me apart.  Live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into Unseen Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my translation for Fall Into Unseen Darkness. (I will one day upload it, but for now, enjoy Lilium Album's version of [Fall Into Unseen Darkness](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fooUZXbfu6k).)

His wings spread out, dark as night, showing his status as a fallen angel.  Even so, he is assigned a mission from God to watch over a boy with hair the color of his home, the sky.  He knows that God is interested, and he knows that God wants the boy for himself.

At first, he watches only because he knows that refusal is not an option.  Then, while watching, he understands why God was so interested.

It really amazes him that someone could live as he does.  The fallen angel notices that his charge’s eyes are blank, but he does not care.  He is amazed by his charge’s resilience, and admits that maybe, from hatred, he admires the boy just a bit.

He follows the boy, his charge, around, and notices that he continues to live even though he faces a metaphorical Hell every day.  He notices that his charge has scars on his body, and that more are added before the others can heal.

The boy does not cry out in pain, and the angel wants nothing more than to cry for him.  Even without being a being of kindness and sympathy, he wants to cry for the boy who cannot cry for himself. 

The angel wants to offer comfort, but it is against the rules set for him.  The angel knows the boy wishes to be a bit closer to the sky, and he knows that the boy wonders why the sky is unattainable.

And one night, he hears the boy asking for the meaning of his birth.

It truly tears him apart.

_Live.  Please._

The angel watches the boy interact with people his age.  The angel sees that the boy flinches away from the people’s hands whenever he is offered something.

It really does tear the angel apart.

He can only hope that the boy will continue to run through life.

He is not allowed to do anything, so he can only watch as his charge is thrown into the wall, a snapping sound reverberating in the room. 

He can only watch as his charge gasps out in pain, the first time he has shown emotion. 

He can only watch as his charge slowly dies, unable to do anything more than pray that his pain ends soon.

Barely making it to his teens, the boy loses his life that day. 

It truly tears him apart.

_And now, he cannot continue to live._

He watches the boy get buried beneath the earth.  The angel knows that the boy left the world without knowing the feeling of someone’s warm hand.

The fallen angel mourns the life lost, and he promises himself that in the end, his charge will be remembered.


End file.
